


We're Not Friends

by WannaBeBold



Series: Ellick Playlist [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post ep 18x05, pre ep 18x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: While taking care of Ellie after the Merriweather incident, Nick and Ellie have to keep reminding themselves that they're just friends. Or are they?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Playlist [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761892
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. This Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ingrid Andress' song "We're Not Friends"

_**March 4th** _

"It's Gibbs, he doesn't let anything get to him."

"Well maybe he should." Nick watched as Ellie walked towards the elevators, her words lingering in his head. The way she said them, the way she looked at him, it was clear she wasn't just talking about Gibbs. Grabbing his bag he ran to the elevator, sticking his hand in between the almost closed doors, forcing them to open up and let him in. 

Ellie's head popped up as the doors whooshed open again and was surprised to see Nick entering the space with her. He was quiet for a moment until the elevator started descending and then he hit the switch, stopping it in its tracks. Looking her over, he could tell she was still in pain as she clutched her side and favored one leg and his decision was already made. 

"Ellie. I uh-" 

"I really don't wanna be alone tonight Nick." Her admission shocked him and he stepped within a few inches of her, trying to resist pulling her into his arms again.

"I don't wanna leave you alone Ellie. Your place?" She just nodded lightly, biting her lip to keep a tear from falling. With one hand Nick reached over and flicked the switch, sending the elevator in motion as he grabbed her hand in his with the other and held it tight in his. 

Nick only let her hand go when they got in and out of his Jeep, wanting to keep her close and needing the reassurance of her touch that she was still there, still alive. Once out of his Jeep he followed close behind Ellie as she limped up the steps to her apartment. He had his key out before she could even reach for hers and she smiled at him as he let them inside. Dropping her bag by the front door, Ellie started making her way to the couch when the full weight of today hit her and she let out a choked sob. 

"Oh Ellie." Quickly dropping his bag next to hers by the door he made his way to her in two strides. Holding his arms open she went straight into them, burying her head in his chest and gripping his shirt as he rubbed his hands over her back. "Shh Ellie. It's okay. You're home. You're safe. I've got you." Hearing his comforting words in her ear she cried harder, her tears quickly creating a wet patch on his shirt but he didn't care. 

When her tears slowed down Nick pulled back slightly, wiping her tears with one hand while the other ran over her hair soothingly. "Wanna eat? Take a shower? Watch TV?" His eyes flicked over her face, trying to gauge what she was thinking. 

"I uh, I could go for a shower." She looked up at him and the exhausted expression on her face broke his heart. 

"I'll be here when you're done okay." Ellie nodded and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting his lips linger for a moment before fully letting her go. 

Stepping back from Nick, Ellie immediately missed his warmth and had to shake her head slightly. Just friends, she reminded herself. Shuffling into her bedroom, she grabbed her favorite sleep shirt, laying it in the bathroom before starting to remove her clothes. As soon as she lifted her arms however, pain shot through her ribs as a curse fell from her lips and she brought her arms back down, clutching them to her stomach. Weighing her options she sighed, going back out into the hallway. 

"Well that was quick." Nick spoke before he turned around, surprised to see she was standing there still in her clothes from earlier. He tilted his head in question.

"I uh, I can't lift my arms very well apparently." She just shrugged her shoulders, hoping Nick would read between the lines of what she was saying. When he was still just sitting there without saying anything she knew she'd have to say the words and took a deep breath for courage. "Can you uh, can you help me?" 

“Y-yeah of course.” Standing up, Nick followed her into her room, waiting for her cue.

“Um, I guess if you can just…” she motioned to her shirt and he nodded, hands going to the hems. He helped her peel off her shirt, being careful not to jostle her injured ribs or touch any of the skin that was slowly being exposed to him. He sucked in a sharp breath as he saw the large bruise just below her bra line and rubbed a thumb lightly over it. It was clear she had some bruised ribs but he knew she was never going to get them checked out. Looking into her eyes, there was something there he didn’t recognize but he couldn’t focus on that right now.

"Sit down." She followed his instructions and almost cried again at the softness of his actions as he kneeled at the foot of the bed, pulling off her shoes and socks gently. Looking up at her, he laid a hand on her knee. "Can you get the rest?” At a loss for words, she nodded. “Go shower Ellie. I'll be here when you're done. Promise." She stood slowly, making her way towards the bathroom when realization struck and she stopped in her tracks. 

“Hey uh, Nick?” He turned to look at her from his perch on her bed. 

“Yeah Ellie.” Not moving an inch she mumbled her request so quiet Nick couldn’t hear her, causing him to ask her to repeat the question. 

“Can you uh, can you unhook my bra?” A sharp inhale that echoed throughout the room was the only indication he had heard her this time. She was afraid she would have to ask again when suddenly she heard her bed creek and she held her breath, listening to him get closer and closer until suddenly she felt the heat of his body right behind her. 

Slowly he moved his hands up to the clasp of the bra he tried hard not to stare at earlier when he had removed her shirt. It may not have been anything fancy, just a simple tan bra that he imagined her wearing under her everyday clothes, but it sent his temperature rising anyway. With a shaky breath he grasped both sides of the clasp, unhooking it and letting it fall to the floor. 

As she felt the material fall away Ellie’s eyes flew open, unaware she had ever closed them in the first place, and she hurried off to the bathroom, leaving her bra laying on the floor. As soon as she closed the door behind her she leaned back against it, taking a deep breath before starting the water of the shower and stripping the rest of the way. Stepping under the hot spray, her mind started replaying everything that had happened earlier that day. One moment she was watching Nick’s back, taking advantage of it being just the two of them on comms to flirt shamelessly with him, and the next she was being dragged from the van and blindfolded as she was taken to the airport. A multitude of things ran through her mind while Merriweather had her, but the number one thing was getting back safely to Nick so when she realized there was a bomb on the plane she fought like hell to get out of there. She was successful in subduing one of Merriweather’s men and was ready to escape when she heard gunshots followed by an explosion which knocked her to her feet. She didn’t know how long she had been out for but when she woke up, the only thing she could hear was Nick’s voice calling out her name and she knew she had to see him. Hearing his voice when he screamed her first name both broke her heart and was like music to her ears and she wasted no time in running into his open arms. Being wrapped up in his arms, feeling his breath on her neck as he asked if she was okay, she finally felt safe.

Back in the bedroom, Nick picked her bra up off the floor, hanging it on her closet door before sitting back on her bed. Running a hand over his face, the day's events started catching up to him and he fell back on the bed. Knowing that Ellie had been kidnapped while she was watching his back was hard. Hearing she had been taken by Merriweather was torture. But those few moments where he thought she was on that plane? He felt like his entire soul had been crushed into a million pieces and at that moment he didn’t care if he went into the exploding plane or not. Everything changed when he heard her calling out his name. At first he thought it was a dream but then he turned around and saw her there on the airstrip. Neither had to think about their actions as they ran toward each other, her arms going around his neck and his going around her waist. He could feel her breath on his neck as he asked her if she was okay, could feel her hair hitting his face and he inhaled deeply. She was alive and she was in his arms and he wanted to stay like that forever. But as she pulled away, started rattling off things about Merriweather and getting a hug from Gibbs, he had to remind himself that, no matter what he felt while she was missing, they were still just friends, and for now that had to be enough. 

The sound of the water shutting off broke him out of his thoughts and he sat up, bracing his hands on his knees as he waited for Ellie to come out of the bathroom. When the door finally opened he had to blink a few times before fully taking in the sight in front of him. Ellie was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, barefoot, wet hair falling around her shoulders, her face scrubbed of make up, but what really drew his attention was her choice of attire. It was an older t-shirt, the words faded but clear as day to him. He would know that Miami Marlins shirt anywhere, it was the one he purchased at his first baseball game in college, the same game the baseball on his desk came from. His mouth went dry at the sight of her in one of his favorite shirts and he had to shake his head to clear the thoughts that were suddenly swirling around. 

Standing in front of him in just his shirt, Ellie bit her lip and shifted her weight nervously. She wasn’t thinking when she grabbed it out of her drawer, just knew it was her favorite shirt to sleep in, momentarily forgetting why it was her favorite. He had let her borrow it the first time she slept over at his place, after dropping off baby Cody. Neither had wanted to be alone so they went to his place where he offered her a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants and they fell asleep curled up together on the couch. She wore it home the next day and, over the last year and a half, it had become the shirt she slept in when she needed comfort and right now, comfort was exactly what she needed. 

Walking over to her bed she couldn’t help but take notice of the look in Nick’s eyes as they raked over her and she suddenly felt self conscious at wearing his shirt around him. When she sat down next to him though, that look changed to straight concern as he looked over the injuries on her face. His hand came up to cup her cheek, running a thumb over the scratch below her eye. 

“You uh, should put something on this.” 

“I have a first aid kit in my bathroom. Second drawer down.” Nodding, Nick stood up, making his way into her bathroom and coming back moments later with the kit. Opening it up, he pulled out the Neosporin first, applying a generous amount to both scratches on her face before covering them with small bandages. Next were her hands, covered in bruises from her fight with the zip ties holding her wrists behind her back. Grabbing a bottle of cream, he lifted up each hand, rubbing it into the back of her palms and her wrists, keeping his eyes locked on hers the entire time. When he was done he looked down, debating his next words before finally just coming out with them. 

“Ellie. Will you let me wrap your ribs? If not wrapped it’ll hurt like a bitch in the morning.” Glancing down at her clothes, or lack thereof, she took a deep breath, pain shooting her ribs as she did so, and knew what her response had to be. 

“Okay. Let's just get this over with.” Thankful she was letting him help, he grabbed the bandages and bruise cream. 

“Can you hold up your shirt while I…” Her only response was a nod as she slowly pulled her shirt up, glad she at least had the presence of mind to grab a small pair of shorts but wishing she could have put on a bra as she held the shirt tightly to her chest. “This might be a little cold.” She heard Nick’s warning but didn’t prepare herself for his hands rubbing over her stomach and ribs. As soon as he was done he grabbed the bandage, wrapping it around her torso and clipping it together, sliding a hand over it and letting it linger on the bare skin of her hip. “There we go, all done.” His voice was lower than normal and she had to tell herself that it was just because it was late and he was tired. Letting her shirt fall down, she glanced up at him, seeing the weight of the day still on his shoulders. 

“You can uh, you can take the shower if you’d like. I only have lavender body wash though so…” She trailed off nervously, unsure what to say next. 

“That sounds great. Thank you.” Standing up, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and went into the living room, grabbing his go-bag, and heading into her bathroom. It was still warm from her earlier shower and he tried not to think about the fact that she was in here less than ten minutes ago. Stripping off his clothes that still smelled like smoke, he tossed them in the corner, not paying any attention to the fact that they landed on top of Ellie’s. Not wanting to be away from her long, he washed his hair and body quickly, not caring that he would smell like a girl, instead enjoying the scent that he had come to know as Ellie surrounding him. 

Sitting up in her bed, Ellie looked up as the door opened. Her mouth went dry as Nick walked out in just his boxers, water droplets still clinging to his bare chest that he was actively drying off. When he looked her way she quickly averted her eyes, trying to act like she wasn’t just staring at him. 

“All good in here?” She nodded, not wanting to speak, too afraid her voice would betray her. “Good. I’ll just be in here then.” Pointing towards the living room, he was almost out of her bedroom when she spoke up. 

“Nick wait!” He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her. Biting her lip, she forced the words out. “Will you uh, will you sleep in here? Please? I mean, not that you have to or anything I just-” 

“Ellie. Of course I will.” He smiled softly, dropping his bag and making his way to the empty side of the bed and climbing under the covers. As much as she wanted to slide over and snuggle into his side she stayed on her side of the bed, unsure what was welcome. After a moment of silence she felt Nick tapping her on the arm. “Come here.” 

Needing no more prompting, she turned off her lamp and immediately moved into his embrace. Snuggling into his warmth, she laid a hand on his chest, resisting the urge to run it over his muscles. With her head on his chest and his arm wrapped securely around her waist, they both fell into a deep sleep as they found comfort in each other. 


	2. Secrets in Our Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-ep/post-ep for 1mm

_**March 7th** _

Waking slowly, Ellie smiled at the feeling of Nick’s arm still wrapped around her waist and his chest against her back. This was how she had woken up the last three mornings and to be completely honest she wanted it to be the way she woke up for the rest of her life. Since the night of the ‘incident’ as Nick had been calling it he had stayed at her place, only leaving to get more clothes from his apartment and picking up food so he could cook for her. It was strange, having someone else sharing her space, but she loved having him there, especially when that meant he spent every night in her bed. 

Trying not to disturb him she lifted his arm from off her waist and was ready to crawl out of bed when she felt herself being tugged back into his arms. 

“Nick… I have to get up.” She giggled, surprising herself. 

“But Ellie.” He drew her name out in a whine that she found adorable. “You’re warm. And I don’t wanna get up.”

“I don’t want to either but we have to be back at NCIS today.” Nick groaned, squeezing her hip where his shirt had ridden up on her. 

“Awe. Do we have to?” 

“Yes.” Laughing, she slid out from under his hand and stood next to the bed. “Now, I’m going to go shower. I expect to have breakfast when I’m done.” From his place on the bed Nick smiled, rolling onto his side to look at her. 

“Alright. Alright. I’m getting up. Can’t let Babe go hungry now can I?” With a wink he walked out of the room, Ellie’s wide eyes following his every move. Shaking her head at him, she went into the bathroom, taking a longer than normal shower as she prepared herself for going back to the real world. 

Putting the finishing touches on breakfast, Nick set the table as he waited for Ellie to get out of the shower. The last few days of staying with her had been amazing and he wondered if this is what life with her would be like, if he ever stopped being such a wuss that is. Shaking his head he heard the bedroom door open and looked up. She was wearing more makeup than she had in the last few days, the scrapes on her face still visible, but he still thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Mmm whatever you made smells amazing.” Walking up to where he was standing, she ran a hand across his chest as she sat down and Nick had to remind himself to breathe as the motion left a trail of heat in its wake. Shaking his head, he turned to the stove and grabbed the pan, scooping some onto Ellie’s and then his plate. 

“Well, this morning we have a breakfast hash with peppers, onions, mushrooms, bacon, and eggs on the side.” Spinning in her seat she watched him grab another pan off the stove, putting eggs on both of their plates before he sat down to join her.

"Mm, I may never let you leave." She said as she took her first bite. Nick said nothing about just how good that sounded to him.

They ate in mostly companionable silence, talking about the upcoming day and how it would be going back to work without McGee. When they were done eating, Ellie put leftovers away and cleaned the dishes while Nick went to shower, this time having his own products to avoid any questions at the office. 

Once they were both ready, Nick grabbed their bags as Ellie grabbed their coffees she had made and they headed out the door, hands brushing as they sent soft looks in the others direction.

Taking a drink of his coffee, he muttered a curse as the hot liquid burned his tongue and throat. From the corner of his eye he saw Ellie start to pick up her cup and put his hand over hers to stop her. 

“Nick what’re you doing?”

“You can’t drink your coffee yet Ellie, it’ll burn your tongue.” Rolling her eyes, she pulled her hand out from under his.

“Nick please. I’m a big girl, I think I can handle a cup of coffee.” 

“Seriously Ellie please just, just wait a few minutes.” Holding back her retort she caved, holding up her hands. 

“Okay fine. I’ll wait.” Crossing her arms, Ellie fell back against her seat with a huff. 

“Thank you.” From the corner of her eye, Ellie watched as Nick took a drink of his coffee every minute, catching a minute shake of his head as he deemed it still too hot. Finally after eight minutes, Nick nodded. “Okay, it’s cool enough now. You’re good.” 

“Thank you.” Rolling her eyes again she picked up her cup, taking a long drink of her coffee. She wouldn’t admit it to Nick but the coffee was still hot and it definitely would have burned her tongue had she tried to drink it before. 

The rest of their ride to NCIS was filled with silence except for the soft sounds of the radio coming through the speakers and Ellie silently wondered what caused this sudden shift in Nick’s behavior. He had been fine the last few days but suddenly he was being… hovery… and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.

From his spot behind the wheel, Nick glanced over at his partner and best friend. Since they had been cooped up at her place the last three days he had been able to keep her safe but now that they’re heading back to work he knows it won’t be that easy. They face danger every day, it’s the nature of the job, but he silently promised himself to do everything he can to protect her. He really didn’t want either of them to go through something like that again. Especially not before he had the courage to tell her how he feels. 

Pulling into the Navy Yard, Nick put his Jeep in park and turned to look at Ellie. “Ready?”

“Oh yeah.” Her voice was stronger than she felt but she swallowed the off feeling she had since leaving her house this morning. Opening her door, they walked into the building side by side, not caring if anyone saw them arriving together or not as it was a common occurrence by now. 

Stepping off the elevator, they both looked around the bullpen. The empty space where McGee would normally be sitting hit them both hard, just another reminder of the last week. With no Gibbs in sight, they sat their bags down, getting straight to work on the case that was in their emails. 

After almost an hour Ellie stood up, grabbing her coat and starting to head towards the elevator when Nick’s voice reached her ears. “Hey uh, where are you heading?”

“Oh I found a tip from a guy who has some information on the smuggled weapons. I figured I’d go talk to him.” Hearing that Nick stood, grabbing his jacket. 

“Well I’m coming with you.” 

“Nick, I think I can handle a simple interview by myself.” Sliding his jacket on he picked up his gun and badge and walked around his desk to meet her. 

“Humor me.” With a roll of her eyes she reluctantly agreed, walking ahead of him to the elevator. She didn’t say a word to him until they got their car from the motor pool and Nick grabbed the keys that were being handed to her. 

“Um, excuse me?” Nick cringed at the annoyance in her voice but he couldn’t help it. 

“I’m driving.” Not saying anything else he started walking to their car, Ellie hot on his heels. 

“What the hell Nick?! I’m perfectly capable of driving a car. In case you forgot I just had a few bumps and bruises, no concussion or anything else that would keep me from working like normal.” Spinning around to face her he blocked the driver’s side door with his back.

“Of course I didn’t forget Ellie. And that’s why I’m driving.” His voice and the look in his eyes left no room for argument as he stared her down before climbing in the driver’s seat. Letting out a slow breath she walked around the car, getting into the passenger seat and resigning herself to a long day.

Glancing at the clock Ellie groaned and picked up her phone, attempting her phone call for the fifth time. “Ugh! There’s no signal.”

“Ellie relax. We’ll be there soon, can get this interview over with, and then get back to civilization so you can make your important phone call.” 

“You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you would have just stopped and asked for directions.” 

“Well I shouldn’t have to stop for directions when I have a navigator!” With a huff Ellie sat back in her seat, looking out the window as she tried to spot the tree that looked like Dolly Parton and NIck groaned internally.

It seemed the bliss of the last few days was gone. In its place petty arguments and annoyance. What he wouldn’t give right now to be back in her apartment, curled up together on her sofa as they talked and drank wine and shared sleepy kisses that went nowhere and weren’t talked about again. 

Finally deciding to take Ellie’s advice he pulled over at the sight of an old farmhouse, unable to resist joking with Ellie as they walked up to the door. What he didn’t expect however was for their stop for directions to lead them straight to their suspects, a resulting firefight, and straight into abandoned jails. Although they were on separate sides, it was clear Ellie’s annoyance from earlier was still there as she called him out on his hovering and while he was, he didn’t want Ellie to know why. That was until she admitted she was talking to Sloane and suddenly she was standing on a pressure plate and he needed her to know that he needed her, that he couldn’t live without her, that he’s not okay with her blowing up. 

Hearing Nick say he wasn’t okay with her blowing up made Ellie freeze. She knew what those words really meant but more importantly she knew that he needed to know she felt the same. Her opportunity came when they were finally in the same cell together, Nick ready to go chasing after the bad guy, when she put a hand on his chest to stop him, telling him she wasn’t okay with him blowing up either. She saw the moment he realized what she was saying, the meaning behind the words, and smiled when he asked her what they were going to do about that. Knowing what she wanted to do about it she started to lean in when Gibbs' voice was heard from upstairs. 

The following moments were a flurry of Gibbs checking on them and the bomb squad showing up, quickly disarming the bomb. When it was finally safe she fell into Nick’s arms, his hands holding her tightly as she clung to him, neither paying attention to Gibbs’ knowing looks. With assurances that any paperwork could be saved for Monday, Gibbs told them to go home as soon as they arrived back at the Navy Yard. Not wanting to press their luck they went straight to their cars, driving away with a silent promise to meet at her place. 

Less than twenty minutes later they were sitting on her couch facing each other, both nervous about starting the conversation but knowing it had to happen. Eventually Nick couldn’t take the silence anymore. 

“Ellie. Staying with you the last few days was amazing. Even though the reason behind it wasn’t ideal, I had an amazing time with you and it made me realize that I uh, I want that. All the time. When I told you earlier that I wasn’t okay with you being blown up I meant it but I uh, I meant something else with that too.” Ellie’s eyes widened as she listened to him talk and she held her breath, trying not to get her hopes up. So focused on his face she missed his hand moving to take hers in his and bringing it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I tried hard to convince myself that we were just friends but the more I thought about it the more I realized that the things we do aren’t things that just friends do. That the feelings I have for you go way beyond friendship.” He trailed off then and she became nervous. 

“And uh,what feelings would those be Nick?” Gathering all of his courage he squeezed her hand.   
“I love you Ellie.” The feeling of pure joy that washed over her at hearing those words coming from Nick made her smile and she started to say the words back immediately but she had to get her thoughts out first. 

“Nick the last few days having you here have been, better than I could have imagined, and waking up in your arms every day well,” her cheeks flushed and he squeezed her hand, urging her on, “I realized I want that every day. And not just as a friend because, even though we haven’t talked about it before, we’ve been more than that for a while. I mean, I don’t know many people that are just friends that hold hands and sleep in each other's clothes regularly.” She let out a laugh then, causing Nick to smile brightly. “And I also realized that you mean way more to me than a friend so, when I said I wasn’t okay with you blowing up either it also had a double meaning. Because I love you too Nick.” She hadn’t realized she was crying until Nick’s thumb was wiping a tear from her eye before cupping her cheek. 

“So uh, what are we gonna do about that?” He smirked and she smiled, seeming to think about it. 

“Well, I can think of a few things.” Not wasting any more time she leaned forward, meeting him half way for a kiss. Unlike the few they shared before, this kiss was drawn out and full of passion, neither wanting to be the one to break it. When air became a necessity they reluctantly pulled away, resting their foreheads together to maintain contact as they caught their breath. 

“I think that was the right thing to do.” She could hear the smirk in his voice and smiled. 

“Oh really now?”

“Mmhmm. In fact, I think we should do it some more.” Instead of responding verbally she leaned forward, kissing him deeply as he carried her into her room.

This time when they woke up in the morning, Ellie snuggled back into Nick, enjoying the warmth of his body as he kissed the top of her head, tightening his arm that was laying across her naked waist. With nowhere they had to be today they were content to lay there for as long as possible, neither wanting to move, both knowing there was nowhere else they’d rather be. 


End file.
